Pigs will fly
by Weasley's girl93
Summary: Something happens between George and hermione.. but what do flying pigs have to do with it?


It was time. Hermione smiled at Ron from across the table, before casting a sideway glance at Harry, who was fiddling with his glasses, a sign that he was nervous. Suddenly Hermione felt a foot touching hers, probably meant for Luna, who was sitting next to her, straight across Ron.  
>"Really Ronald? Trying to play footsie with Luna, right now? Very classy." Luna giggled and Ron's ears turned a violent shade of red. George, who was sitting next to Ron, turned to Hermione.<br>"And how do you know it wasn't me, trying to play footsie with you?" His twin chuckled.  
>"Because, George, you are not the one with tomato-colored ears. And besides, pigs will fly before you'll even try to play footsie with me, anyways."<br>"Says who?" Asked Fred, grinning. "For all you know, George here could spend al his free time looking at a picture of you, daydreaming."  
>"Yeah, or I could be doing whole other things, while looking at that picture." George emphasized his words with an over exaggerated wink.<br>"George Fabian Weasley! I will not allow such talk at the dinner table. Or anywhere else for that matter." Everyone jumped at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice. Hermione started laughing joyfully, soon followed by everyone but Mrs. Weasley. After everyone had stopped laughing and had finished their desert, Harry stood up and walked away, holding hands with Ginny. No one, except Hermione and Ron, knew what was going on, so they all jumped up the second they heard Ginny scream, ready to attack.  
>"Guys, calm down." Ron said, grinning broadly.<br>"How can you be so calm? You did hear Ginny scream, right?" Bill asked worriedly. Hermion smiled at him.  
>"Of course we heard. But that's normal. I mean, Ginny's a dramatic girl, so it's only natural that she screams when the love of her life proposes." It took a few moments to let her words sink in, which Hermione and Ron used to cover their ears, ready for the squeals of excitement from Mrs. Weasley and Fleur.<br>"So scarhead finally manned up, eh?" George asked with a grin.  
>"You're one to talk. We haven't seen you with a girlfriend in ages." Hermione quipped.<br>"Ah, you do make a valid point, miss Granger. Perhaps you would do me the honor of marrying me?"  
>"Charming as that offer might be, George, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." They launched of in friendly banter, while Harry and Ginny were making their way back to the table. George and Hermione were still 'discussing' whether or not they should 'get married'.<br>"Did we miss something?" Harry asked after a minute of listening to the two of them, looking very… confused, to say the least.  
>"Nah, George just asked Hermione to marry him." Fred answered casually, not looking away from the scene in front of him. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.<br>"Okay, I didn't see that one coming." Ron laughed.  
>"Relax, mate. They're only joking." Harry relaxed at Ron's words.<p>

A few hours later, after toasting on Harry and Ginny and a lot of mock-proposals from George to Hermione, everyone slowly started to leave the burrow. Harry and Ginny were first to leave, no doubt to enjoy some adult entertainment. Fred left for his girlfriend's apartment, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed. Percy mumbled something about having to get up early, because of an appointment with Kingsley Shacklebolt, concerning his new position at the ministry and left at the same time as Bill and Fleur, who were going baby-shopping the next day, to get ready for the baby-girl they were expecting around the beginning of May. That left only Ron, Luna, George and Hermione. Not for long though, since Luna started yawning and Ron saw it as his task to get her home. While they were walking towards the gate of the burrow, where the apparation point was, Luna opened her mouth and in that familiar, dreamy voice of her said:  
>"They are going to end up together, you know." Ron smiled down at her, all to familiar with these Luna-moments, as he called them.<br>"Of course they will." Luna smiled back at him and grabbed his hand.  
>"Now, why don't we go home?"<br>"Okay, I'll take you home and then I'll leave for my apartment. Don't want your dad to worry about you, do we?"  
>"Oh, it's okay. I already told daddy you were going to ask me to move in with you." Ron's jaw dropped.<br>"You never cease to amaze me, Luna Lovegood." With a big grin on his face, he apparated them to his apartment.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting in front of the fire, a book on her lap. George was just re-entering the living room, a mug of hot chocolate in each of his hands. He handed one to Hermione, before sitting down across from her. He was replaying the night in his head, silently cursing his twin for giving away his secret. Of course no one believed him and thought it was a joke, but George was harboring a secret crush for Hermione. No scratch that. Not a crush. He was completely in love with her. He knew he shouldn't be, because she would never like him back. She had been a prefect for heaven's sake. They were total opposites, but somehow everything about her attracted him. He loved her sense of humor, because no matter how hard he and Fred had denied it in school, she did have a sense of humor. He loved the fact that she was smart, she could keep him interested in conversation for hours. He especially loved that she wasn't afraid to get back at him. He could easily remember every prank she pulled back at him. Above the fact that he loved her whole personality, it didn't hurt that she was pretty too. Okay, maybe she wasn't pretty in the conventional way. She rarely ever wore makeup and she didn't spend hours in front of the mirror, trying to perfect her hair. She was just Hermione. And he was more than happy because of that. He moved his attention back at Hermione, who was still engrossed in her book. Before he had any idea what came over him he opened his mouth and asked:  
>"Why is it so hard to believe that I could like you?" Her head shot up.<br>"What?" She asked confused.  
><em>Well done, George. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you? Well, the damage is done now. Just ask her again, so you can get over it.<em>  
>"I asked you why it is so hard to believe that I could actually like you as more than a friend." She laughed.<br>"Really, George. You can stop with the jokes now. Everybody left, remember."  
>"Just answer the question, Hermione." She shook her head.<br>"I'm not going to answer your questions, unless they are serious." George gnashed his teeth. If she kept refusing to answer him, he was going to do something stupid.  
>"Hermione, I swear I'm being serious right now. I just want you to-"<br>"Just stop asking, George. I'm not intending to answer your question, so leave it alone." After those words she stood, taking her empty mug and walked over to him. She bend down to grab his empty mug, too, and before both of them knew what he was doing, George had grabbed her face and pushed his lips to hers. Hermione gasped, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss. And without intending to do so, she started answering it. When they pulled apart to come up for air, she touched her lips and started stammering.  
>"I- I… I have to go home." She started walking out the door. George took a second to take a deep breath, before running after her.<br>"Hermione! Hermione, wait! Please!" But she had already reached the apparation point and disappeared, leaving George alone to think about his actions and curse loudly. What had he done?

Hermione opened the door to her childhood house. Her parents had given her this house, when they decided to move to Australia on a more permanent base. The rooms had been sparsely decorated and there weren't many personal possessions to be found. The only two rooms that showed that it was her who lived there, were her old bedroom, which she decided to keep for the time being, and the library, which had three walls covered with books and one wall which had a window that looked out on the street, with a desk in front of it. Hermione walked straight to her bedroom, where she undressed, put on a pair of practical pajamas and let herself fall on her bed. What the hell had just happened? George Weasley, the troublemaking, pranking joke shop owner, had just kissed her. Hermione turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling, thinking the night over. It had started off as a pretty ordinary night. Just a family dinner at the Burrow. Not that she and Harry were actually family, but they were certainly treated like family members. The banter between her and George had been somewhat normal, as she was always having discussions with one of the twins, about one thing or another, and always in a joking manner. There had happened two strange things that night. The first had been Luna, telling her to give it a chance. But what had she meant with it? She hadn't want to answer that question, so Hermione just let it go. The second thing was well… George kissing her. Why would George kiss her. They were friends right? Friends didn't kiss each other like that.  
><em>Then why did you kiss him back in exactly the same way? You want something more than friendship, don't you, Hermione?<em>  
>Of course she didn't want something more than friendship with George. Or did she? She liked George as a friend, right? They always joked around and shared the occasional hug, when greeting each other at dinner. She sometimes helped him with the inventions for their shop, when Fred was out with his girlfriend of the month.<br>How about that one time, when you asked him to go with you to that ministry party?  
>That was as friends, of course. They had danced and joked with each other, as well as others. They were there as a group, she reminded herself. It was nothing special, and Fred was going too, so why leave George out? Though she did spend a considerably longer time in front of the mirror that night.<br>All for George. Said a voice teasingly inside her head. Hermione decided that she would think about it in the morning, when her head was clear. Because hearing voices was not a good sign. So she comfortably stretched out on her bed, soon drifting off to sleep and dreams of a certain Weasley-twin.

George did not want to get up, no matter how many times Fred called him that breakfast was ready. He would stay in his bed all day and then get up the next morning, pretending last night never happened. He would have done it too, if it wasn't for the sound of a familiar voice, asking Fred softly about something. George quickly climbed out of bed, pulled on some, somewhat clean, clothes and stormed out of the room, just in time to hear Fred's answer.  
>"I don't know, 'Mione. There just seem to be a few kinks we can't get out. And it doesn't help that George isn't in the mood to get out of bed." It was quiet for a few seconds, before her voice sounded again, soft, but clear.<br>"Fred, you know George like no other, right?" Fred must have nodded, because she continued. "Does he ever talk about me?" Fred let out a barking laugh, which could have competed with Sirius' laughs.  
>"Why don't you try ALL the time? Once you get him talking about you, he won't stop for at least an hour."<br>"What does he say about me?"  
>"Why are you asking al of this?" George knew that his brother figured out that something had happened the night before.<br>"Well, George… kissed me. Last night, when everyone left. And I.. I just want to know if he meant it." George could simply feel Fred's eyes burning holes trough the wall, behind which he was standing. Quickly making a decision, George rounded the corner, staring straight at Hermione.  
>"Every single second of it." He said, coming to a halt a few feet away from her. "Even though I shouldn't have done it." Hermione just looked at him, and Fred started walking toward his bedroom.<br>"The two of you need to talk this out. And if you're going to snog, I would appreciate it if you moved to your room, George." George waved his brother away, not moving his eyes from Hermione's face.  
>"Why did you come here?" George asked, once Fred left. Hermione seemed to think hard about her answer, before finally retaliating with another question.<br>"Why did you do it? Kiss me, I mean."  
>"Isn't the answer obvious? You heard my brother, didn't you? Why do you think I talk about you all the time? Why do you think he made jokes about me being in love with you, last night?" George moved his hands to the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out what looked like a piece of paper. He gave it to the girl in front of him. It was a picture, she realized. A picture of the two of them. Laughing and dancing, at the party she took him too. "Fred gave it to me the day after that party. That was the day he found out." Hermione looked up at him, tears in her eyes.<br>"You really like me, don't you?" George shook his head.  
>"No, I don't like you, 'Mione. It's so much more than just liking you." The picture dropped to the floor as she took a step and then jumped into his arms.<br>"I love you George. It took me a while to realize. Hell, it took me until this morning to realize exactly what I feel for you, but I love you." George carefully put her down and then kissed her passionately.  
>"I love you too, Hermione." He said, before kissing her again.<br>"OI! I told you to go to your room if you wanted to snog!" They broke apart and after sharing a look pointed their wands at Fred, who quickly put up his hands in defeat. "Never mind!"  
>Hermione and George laughed as he left the kitchen, before they continued where they left of.<p>

**A little over two years later**  
>"George, where did you put Victoire's birthday present? I can't find it anywhere!" Hermione shouted, while searching through the desk in the library.<br>"I think I put it in the middle drawer." He shouted back from somewhere down the hall, probably the master bedroom. They had been living together for about six months now. Hermione kept searching and a few minutes later she let out a triumphant cry.  
>"Got it!" A pair of arms wrapped around her middle from behind and George's lips touched her neck.<br>"Good, because it's time to go." It was Victoire's birthday and they were expected at the Burrow in ten minutes. Fleur and Bill's little girl was born a year after the final battle had ended, a few weeks after Harry and Ginny's engagement. Which was she was named Victoire, after the victory that had been on their side. George had been named her Godfather, and surprisingly Fleur had asked Hermione to be Godmother. Bill and Fleur were actually expecting their second child.

Shortly after they had arrived, Hermione was pulled aside by a smiling Fleur.  
>"Hermione, it is so good to see you."<br>"Fleur! How are you doing?" George and Bill were watching as their respective other halves were talking.  
>"So, when are you going to propose?" Bill asked George. George's jaw dropped.<br>"How did you know?"  
>"The saleswoman of the jewelry store is a friend of Fleur. She told Fleur the minute you left." Bill grinned as he heard George mutter: 'Bloody gossip'.<br>"Well, I was planning on asking her after dinner." Bill nodded and they started walking towards Fleur and Hermione.  
>"Hermione, you look lovely."<br>"Thank you Bill. Did Victoire like her present?"  
>"Yes, she has been walking around with that pink teddy bear, since she opened it. Anyway, George, do you know when Fred's going to arrive?"<br>"No, I actually haven't seen him today. Why?" Fleur smiled.  
>"Well, Bill and I want to ask him to be godfather to our baby-girl." Hermione squealed and hugged Fleur.<br>"Another girl? That's wonderful." Bill shook his head.  
>"At this rate I am never going to have a son to teach how to play quidditch." Hermione smiled, knowing that Bill was happy with the baby-girl that was on the way, and he just gave her the perfect opportunity to tell George her own big news.<br>"Don't worry about it Bill, I'm sure George won't mind you and Fred sharing the part of favorite uncle. It was quiet for a few seconds, before her words sunk in.  
>"What?" Bill and George chorused, while Fleur hugged Hermione.<br>"You mean?" George looked Hermione in the eyes and she nodded, as Fleur started dragging Bill away, giving the couple a private moment.  
>"I know we didn't plan this, but-" She was cut off as George pressed his lips to hers and then ran off screaming:<br>"I'm going to be a dad!" He continued to run around for a few minutes, while Hermione stood there, laughing at his antics. It was one of the things she loved most about George. When he returned to her, he immediately fell down on one knee. Hermione, thought he had exhausted himself, so when he pulled out a ring, she almost fainted from shock.  
>"So Hermione, fancy joining the Weasley family?" As unromantic as the proposal would seem to most people, Hermione knew that it would be a moment she would never forget.<br>"Yes!"

A while later everyone of the Weasley household knew about Bill and Fleur having another girl and about Hermione and George expecting a baby and getting engaged. Everyone was just enjoying their desert, when suddenly a pig came flying by, followed by three others. Everyone started coughing and choking from laughter. Hermione, noticing George had his wand out, looked at him, confusion written on her face.  
>"George, why?" George chuckled.<br>"I can vaguely remember that two years ago you said pigs would fly, before I would try to play footsie with you. And since I've been playing footsie with you for the past ten minutes," these words caused Hermione to go crimson. "I thought it was about time they came flying by." Everyone started laughing, remembering that Hermione had indeed used those words two years ago. Hermione just shook her head and leaned across the table to kiss George.  
>"I love you, George Weasley."<br>"Love you too.


End file.
